


Crossdress day

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, Crossdressing, First Time, Frustration, M/M, Riding, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Louis, cockslut!louis, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis loves to wear feminie clothing. His sister's to be precise. It was a well kept secret until the boyfriend of said sister catches him in the prettiest, most fitting set of black nylon stockings he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Louis is fifteen. Idk how old Zayn is, all I know is that he's older. You decide (today is nonchalant day)  
> This one actually sucks, i'm sick and my writing is clearly bad here, i'm so sorry i'll try to do a better job next time xx

It’s not that it was a thing, but it kinda was. You couldn’t say he was addicted, it was just some kind of obsession. Or a passion. Louis considered it more like a hobby. Or a guilty pleasure. Yeah, something like that. It’s not something he would share with his friends. He would never.

He stares at the stand mirror and twirls around to check out his bum complimented by the black silk fabric of the nightie he just nicked from his sister’s dresser. He sighs thinking how the gown looks much much better on his tanned skin. It just looks lifeless on Jodie’s body. She won’t even notice it’s gone, since she’s out with her boyfriend, they’re probably shagging in his fancy bouncy big bed. 

He throws the piece of clothing over his head, shrugging back into the long sweater he was wearing earlier on. It’s hers too. The grey one with a huge mickey face imprinted on the front. It’s so large on her, it’s twice as big on Louis’ lanky (but fashionably curvy) body. He still hasn’t taken off the black nylon opaque stockings he’s hooked the garters to. Yep, he’s wearing this too, but only because he loves moulding his legs into the soft fabric. It kinds of lifts his figure and makes him more light weighted. At least he thinks. 

His mum had found out about the whole bottom panoply and snorted into her cup of coffee. She knew her son wasn’t really into boy stuff from the day he decided to wear a tutu for his first birthday party. His friend at the time, Harry, used to be a bit like him. They’d exchange fuzzy headbands and fluffy glittery pens and that’s what made their friendship. It ended when Harry’s mum told him he had to do boys things now and Harry told Louis they couldn’t be friends anymore because he had become a man now. They were twelve. Louis cried into his mum’s arms, and she clipped his hair with a shiny silver clip and let him do her nails (even if she had to re do it once he was put to bet because it’s was a complete catastrophe.)

Louis wasn’t hermaphrodite, he just liked to crossdress. Even Jodie was used to it (she only knew about the female shirts, the mini skirts and stockings.). Today he just felt like wearing the garter belt, assorted to the red lace panties that go with it. He’s alone for the week end, and he’s gonna have a wild time in his sister’s bedroom. She buys so much stuff, she doesn’t even realise half of it has gone anyway. He sits cross legged on the sofa, stroking the smooth nylon that he feels under his fingers, and looks aimlessly at the television screen. He’s just been fingering himself to a messy climax. Some of the things he did when he was on his own. He’s just staring to fall asleep when the front door opens with a loud noise. He jumps off the couch, forgetting his attire and walks to the hallway.

Out of all people he had to walk into Zayn Malik. The infamous dude his big sister was dating. He’d often come to their house without knocking as it was usually to pick Jo up. But she was supposed to be with him tonight. She was.  
Louis had fallen to the floor with the force of their collision, his long jumper having rolled up to his thighs. He folds his legs, not even trying to cover them up, he already knows he’s fucked anyways.

“Sorry Louis, I was just coming back to get Jo’s stuff but I ….”

Louis raises an eyebrow, setting up a comeback phrase in his head to shoot at him at the appropriate time. Zayn didn’t know about his “secret”. He throws an arm out, offering Louis a way to stand and he accepts the generous offer, getting graciously back on his two feet. 

“Come on then.”

“Come on what?” Zayn says, walking back to the front door and shutting it quietly this time.

“Aren’t you gonna laugh at me?”

“Wh-why should I? For wearing tights? Sure it’s not a manly thing to do but..yeah” He shrugs, folding his arms. Louis feels like the entire earth is judging him. Jo had made it clear to him that if he was to insult, hurt or disturb her brother in any way, she’d chop his quiff off. He’s taken the threat very seriously since (he tried once to make fun of Louis’ glowing skin and found himself with strays of his hair gathered on his pillow. It was a warning sign. She wasn’t kidding).

“Hmm what are you doing here anyway, can’t you just leave? This is really embarrassing…”

Zayn shrugs some more and disappears to the top floor. Louis finds a cover and buries himself under it, lamely attempting to drown in it. He’s pretty sure he’s fucked for the rest of his life, cause once Zayn gets out of the house, his secret goes with him. And he won’t let him have that pleasure.

“Hey Zayn” Louis calls from downstairs, battling between staying there, or going up there. He chooses the former once the tall boy appears in the frame, carrying a canvas bag. 

“What” he sits on the top step, biting at his thumbnail.

“Promise me something okay?”

“What you think I’m gonna go around and spread your little secret? Naah I won’t go that low” he slides down a few steps and stops at the middle of the staircase. 

“Promise me”

“I don’t keep promises though.”  
Louis wanted to scream, or cry, or stab Zayn with a coat hanger. Out of his 15 years of existence, never had he been so humiliated, apart from that time this woman said Louis’ mother was a bad mother for letting her son wear a pink raincoat to school. He wraps himself even more in his duvet while Zayn crawls down some more. They’re on eye level now, and Zayn’s face is offering a sly sideways grin. The one that he uses to get Jodie to open her legs for him (harsh but true) Louis squirms out of his stare and looks to the wooden floor. 

“I won’t tell” he whispers, tapping Louis’ shoulder and heading for the kitchen.

“What are you doing” Louis follows him with a shocked expression plastered to his face. “I thought you were going to leave”

“I’ve got better plans” Zayn closes the kitchen door to Louis’ face and no other sounds come from the other side of the room. Louis sinks back to the couch summoning every piece of magic he knows, silently praying for Zayn to slip on liquid soap and die on the spot. He comes back with a plate and two sandwiches. Louis eyes him as he sits down on the couch beside him. He grabs a sandwich, hands one to Louis and sits there for the next three minutes.

“Thanks” Louis nods, but doesn’t touch his food. He’s still too embarrassed to swallow anything. He puts his sandwich down, putting his focus back on the television. It’s fine, Zayn’s going to leave and not come back for the week end and he’s not going to say anything. The phone rings then, making both boys jump. Louis springs off the couch, and runs to pick the receiver off. In his hurry, he forgets to hold on his blanket but he couldn’t hide anymore anyway. 

He turns back to find Zayn standing right behind him, his plate forgotten somewhere on the carpet. He presses himself into the dresser chest, folding his arms over his front in an attempt to protect himself. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Louis’ voice shakes and breaks on the last word. He doesn’t really like the way Zayn’s eyes are roaming up and down his body. He suppresses a shiver when he feels a hand on his waist, lifting the shirt up to his stomach.

“Oh my god” he murmurs, catching sight of the string connecting the garter belt to the stocking. He hooks his finger in the string, and lifts Louis leg up with it. 

“Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

“No” Louis squeaks, trying his hardest not to moan when Zayn’s hand closes around the tender flesh of his thigh. He’s never been touched in those kinds of ways and he feels very, very flustered. Zayn drops his leg, ignoring the very evident way Louis’ skin tingles under his fingertips, and curls a hand around Louis’ waist. He fiddles the lacing of the belt with his thumb and frowns trying to actually understand what the deal is. 

“Weird” he frowns, but doesn’t make any move to let go. Instead he unhooks the right string, making it snap with a little click noise. Louis gasps, releasing the breath he was holding. He reaches behind Louis’ thigh and unties the back thread. He doesn’t know what he’s doing but he suddenly feels like peeling the stocking off of the teen’s leg. He lifts Louis up by his tiny waist and props him on the edge of the dresser. 

“Zayn what..-“

“Shhh baby hold on.” he kneels, placing Louis’ leg on top of his shoulder and proceeds to roll the silk stocking, roll it down until it reaches his ankle. Louis stays put, his leg bent at the knee. He digs the ball of his feet into the spot here Zayn’s shoulder meets his neck and waits patiently for the rest. Zayn looks up at him and he gulps realising he’s kneeled right in between Louis’ spread legs, that he can see the outline of his dick in those red lace panties and he has not just sensually unhooked his garters. Because he hasn’t. He wouldn’t. He tries to keep a straight face as he glides the stocking back up, his hands pressing firmly into Louis’ heated skin. His breath hitches when he reaches the end making his nails scrape gently as he uncurls his hand. He doesn’t miss the way Louis’ cock twitch, trapped inside the cotton of his panties and really feels like moving away from here as fast as possible.

He knows what being fourteen (fifteen?) is. It’s nothing less than being horny, hot and desperate. When he glances upwards again, it’s to find Louis, his eyes fluttering close and his bottom lip trapped between his teeth with the faintest pink colour on his cheek. 

“Louis?” 

The boy hums, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Are you...” Zayn sighs “Are you getting turned on?”

Louis shakes his head, trying to close his legs but Zayn is quicker than him, standing up to catch Louis by the hips just as he tries to jump off the chest. Now Louis is hard, Zayn can feel his erection pressing up to his own girth and he whimpers. Actually whimpers. Louis wraps his arms around Zayn’s neck and Zayn lets him. He lets him pull in closer, he even lets him grind their crotches together. Louis breathes heavily into Zayn’s ear, leaving the boy to stand between his legs, not knowing what to do.  
Zayn digs his nails in the skin stretching over Louis’ hip bone, finding it harder to keep full control of himself. He gives up when Louis hooks his legs around his waist, pulling him in a bit harder. It wasn’t really his intention, but he found it extremely hard to keep his cool with a cute horny teenage boy clinging to him like that. 

“Lou-“ he whines, feeling himself harden in his jeans. 

“I’m sorry…I’m so sorry” Louis whispers although he’s not really. It’s the closest he’s been to anyone and he’s not letting go that easily. He shudders when he feels Zayn pull his top off, leaving him shirtless with the slightest beads of sweat running down between his pecs. He tweaks one of Louis’ nipple with his thumb, earning a few whimpers from the young boy. He runs his hand on the smooth side of Louis’ stomach , curling and uncurling his fingers on each parcel of skin his hand could reach. His fingers slide down to the faint hairs forming Louis’ happy trail and he grazes his fingers at the pit of his navel.

He hums, feeling at the tip of Louis’ hard cock. He pushes his hand inside the lace underwear, bringing his fingers around the soft shaft. Louis gasps thrusting up as the older boys’ hand closes in a fist on his length. Zayn gives a few pumps of his hand closing his eyes at the little keening sounds Louis makes. He collects a few drops of precome, lubing his grip and proceeds to tug faster on the now wet skin.

“Fuck” Louis hisses when Zayn’s thumb gets caught in the foreskin under the head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck” his voice comes out in tiny breaths and his dick actually hardens effectively more. Zayn pushes Louis back reaching a hand inside his own jeans to tug them down a little to release tension in his tight briefs. Louis whimpers, his back hitting the wall behind him making his legs swing aimlessly in the air. Zayn pulls Louis back in by the shoulders, touching their chests and foreheads. He digs the pads of his fingers into Louis’ hips and brings his head to the crease of the boy’s neck.

He ignores Louis’ cries of protest as he roughly shoves a hand back inside the panties, this time aiming for Louis’ bum cheeks. He never lightens his touch, only to press firmer and stronger, making sure to leave bruises and nail bites on the perfect tan Louis’ been working so hard on. He chances his index finger around the rim of the young boy, gasping when he finds near to no resistance at all.

“Holy shit Lou” he slurs, biting Louis’ earlobe. “You’ve been fingering yourself haven’t you?”  
Louis doesn’t find his voice, doesn’t find a way to answers appropriately so he just shakes his head from side to side hoping to give enough of an answer.

“Fuck you’re so wet for me already” Zayn adds, pushing his finger in. He can feel his digit sliding in, pushing further and further until he reaches the pit. Louis tightens his grip around him and Zayn knows from there that’s he’s reached his spot. But he keeps his finger in place, only lightly brushing the young one’s prostate.

“What would Jo say if she saw you like this” he presses his finger lightly, causing Louis to squirm and push back on Zayn’s hand.  
“All desperate and already open. Thinking someone would see you and fuck your tight little hole huh” he curls his finger and Louis mewls finding it harder to regulate his breathing. Zayn is a fucking tease and he knows it. 

“Bet you’re still a virgin” he muses as he jams his finger in. “Bet you’re thinking of my cock stretching you up.” and Louis is gone 

“You’d like that huh? Me fucking your tight cunt” he is so gone, but it feels good at the same time. Zayn aligns a second finger, stretching them apart and thrusting them with a sloppy rhythm. He twists them around, squeezing in a third one and Louis actually finds the nerve to ask him for more.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard” Zayn groans this time pushing his jeans down with his legs. He doesn’t know how he does it, but he manages. “In your fucking knickers. Fuck I’m gonna pound you into the wall like this. Lift your legs up for me baby.”  
But Louis doesn’t move, too busy fucking back on Zayn’s fingers. He whines when they slip out of him and he suddenly feels cold. But Zayn is soon back, with his large cock in his hand, and Louis’ eyes glow with anticipation and fear. It’s not how he imagined his first time, but it’s not the first time he imagined this happening. He spread his legs automatically, lifting them to Zayn’s broad shoulders. He feels exposed and weak like this, and totally submissive and all he can do is squirm as he watches Zayn spit in his hand.

Zayn caresses Louis thigh for a few moments, curling his fingers inside the garters, teasing to the point where Louis is kicking the back Of Zayn’s neck with his feet. 

“You’re the eager type. You’ll make a good cockslut” He smirks, the sex smirk yes and pushes Louis’ panties to the side, hooking his finger in the band of one of his stocking (he found those things fucking glorious and smooth and they make Louis look bangable.) Louis holds his breath, willing himself to relax when he feels the wet head nudging his pink, pretty pink hole. Everything seems to be multiplied from there. Zayn moans feeling his cock getting sucked in, and it’s too much heat and too much tightness but it feels better than any other places his cock went in. Louis feels like he’s complete, it’s a weird feeling but he can definitely get used to it. He releases his breath when Zayn stops moving, his eyes blown with lust and pure blissness.

“You feel fucking amazing”

“Y-yeah?”

“Yes” Zayn draws back to give a first push “Fucking yes” and he keeps saying that as he bites Louis’ thighs with his nails, thrusting harder and faster every time. Louis’ back feels numb, he’s holding on the edges of the chest to keep his balance up and he actually can’t believe this is happening. He doesn’t moan loud like they do in porn videos, but the little noises he makes seem to satisfy the older boy, as he picks up his speed making the dresser thump back into the wall.

“Look at you Lou” Zayn manages to murmur, making eye contact with the boy. His eyes have lost their piercing blue, replaced by a blown wide pupil, all black and bold. “Fucking gorgeous” And Louis actually hates the fact that Zayn cusses way too much, and he can’t stand the fact that it brings him closer and closer to the edge. 

Zayn thinks he’s fallen in love with the fabric of those damn stockings because fuck, the more he holds onto it, the more his head spins. Louis clenches around him, signalling him the closeness of his climax. Zayn thinks it’s the perfect time to angle up, hooks his hand to Louis’ hips and lifts him up to throw him face down on the couch. Louis buries his head into a cushion, biting hard into it when Zayn pushes his length back in. He rams then into a screaming Louis, probing his prostate with every snap of his pelvis. Louis drools into the pillow, groans and spasms around Zayn’s cock and comes all over himself. And Zayn smirks, drinking every last of Louis’ moans, before he draws back and jerks off until he spills his load and covers Louis’ pretty gear.  
He flips Louis around to peck him softly on the lips. He watches Louis, searching for any signs that could give him the authorisation to freak out. Seeing that Louis was still in his high, his eyes, rolling back, probably seeing nothing other than fog, Zayn shoots a “Good” to his ear and stands.

“Not….” Louis sits to remove his soiled panties “Not a word to Jodie”

Zayn scoffs, lifting his eyebrows. ‘You think I’m that stupid? I don’t want to wake up bald tomorrow. I’m gonna go now” He glances at the door, thinking his girl might worry case he’s been gone for a bit too long. His eyes land on the bag he was supposed to carry over. He looks back to Louis’ who’s undressing in the most suggestive way (he should become a stripper with that delectable ass and kinks for feminine underwear) and gets an idea.

“Actually…I wanna see what more of her stuff fits you” Zayn knows what he’s doing is very wrong, but add this to the “I don’t care” pile.

“What?” Louis limps to the table to get a tissue, and his legs give him up, causing him to crash on the floor.

“Rest a bit then I wanna see you in this” Zayn throws a skirt to Louis’ face and seconds it with a crop top. “Get yourself all nice and pretty slutty looking so we can go for round two”

Zayn gives him a wink and grabs one of Louis’s stocking to twirl it around with two of his fingers. He stretches them around the back of Louis’ neck and gives him a shimmy of his hips. Man women’s clothes seem to have affected him much harder than he thought.


	2. Come and get me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn calls Louis to have him come undone on the phone, but they have a change of plans

“What are you wearing?”

Ever since their last encounter, Zayn had been running after Louis’ arse more often than not. The young boy didn’t complain, as it was the first time someone was interested in him in such ways. Louis was so scared to face Jodie on Monday morning, but she didn’t even notice his evasive behaviour. When Zayn came to pick her up in his glossy sports car, he discreetly squeezed Louis’ bum, leaving enough of a pressure to linger a bruise on his skin for the next three days. Now they were secretly texting, and making out in corners of room and each time Louis would feel this thump in his heart that he was scared would beat loud enough to alarm his sister. 

“The g-string. L-like you told me” Louis looked around in his room, as if he was watched by an audience. He’d locked himself in his bedroom, leaving his mum and sis in front of the theatre after a tiring shopping session, and he knew he’d be untroubled for the next few hours. He crowded his legs into a criss crossed position. 

“Good. Now I want you to lie down with your legs open okay bunny?”

Louis nods, forgetting Zayn couldn’t see him, and lies on his front. He whimpers, feeling the thickness of his erect cock rubbing at the soft silk sheets. 

“Now, what?” he whispers, keeping the phone close to his face. 

“Suck on your fingers, and hard. I want to hear you “Louis had already pushed two of his fingers inside his mouth by the time Zayn had finished his first sentence. He made wet suckling noises, coating them as much as he could. He hummed around his digit signalling Zayn that he was ready.

“Right, now I want you to push your panties down okay? The way I do it. And don’t tease yourself, I want you desperate for my cock, finger your pretty self now.”

By the time Louis enters a second finger inside his hole, he is piled up into a bundle of squirming nerves, pushing his fingers back and forth to the knuckle. Zayn wants to hear him moan and he does, exaggerating his deep throat rumbling sounds as he ruts against the mattress, seeking for friction. He closes his eyes imagining Zayn pounding him deeply into the duvet, making him lose his mind until he comes, and comes again into oblivion. 

“What are you doing?” Louis is now stretching his hole with three of his fingers, fucking back in his own hand.

“Fucking…myself” He corkscrews his fingers, twisting them in his right spot, giving Zayn a satisfying moan. “Thinking about your cock” He shivers at the mention of cock, more than aching for one. 

“Jesus christ Lou, your mouth is fucking dirty”

“I could use that dirty mouth on you” Louis smirks, knowing how to pull the right strings. He learned quite a lot since, and never forgets to make good use of his skills. Now he knows he’s going to get fucked tonight. And not just by his fingers.   
He licks his lips, already immediately craving the heavy member between them and moans, speeding the pace of his hand. 

“Zayn please fuck me”

xxxxx

Zayn knew this was a bad idea. Like a good bad idea. He wanted to screw Louis around, not the other way round. He was now lying on his bed, with a hand shoved down his pants, listening to Louis’ heavy breathing and cursing whoever transformed Louis into such filthiness. He was still playing the boyfriend role, as it was enough of a good way to see Louis. He wasn’t really interested in his girl anymore, and he had to admit, sex with Louis was a billion times hotter. There was the thrill of the possibility of getting caught, but also Louis’ ass was pure blissness and Zayn felt somewhat proud to be the only one pounding into it. 

“Like right now?”

“Fucking yes I wanna suck you right now then you can fuck me against the window so that everyone can see. I don’t fucking care if anyone knows. Just.Come.And.Get.Me”.

Zayn came inside his boxers, biting the inside of his cheek, just as he heard Louis made his tell-tale groan. The one he always made when he was about to climax. 

“Fuck” was all Zayn answered before he hung up. He rolled off his bed and grabbed a clean pair of sweatpants. 

Xxxx

Louis had just come all over the sheets once again. His shaft untouched and his hole oversensitive. He licked his clean fingers, the wait becoming too much. He had totally become a cockslut –Zayn’s- and wasn’t ashamed of it. He stood up on wobbly legs and got rid of his underwear. A bold black string that gave him a hell of a tan line last month. Zayn had licked it into Louis’ crease, and rimmed him until he blanked out and couldn’t breathe for the next ten minutes. He wrapped himself in a bathrobe, cleaning his navel with a clean towel and sighed. He was still horny but it was slowly winding down and even though Zayn only lived one minute thirty away, he was taking too much time. 

He sat on his bed, and took hold of his cock , ready to feel the arouse again. He stroked his soft length with two hands feeling himself harden at the touch. Still in the middle of his process, the door opened with a quiet bang and there he was in sweats and a tank top. Louis moaned at the visual, leaking a few droplets of precome. 

“I’m so sucking your dick” he slurs, dropping to his knees. He pats the bed, motioning Zayn to climb on it, and tugs his bottoms down. Zayn wasn’t wearing any underwear as his half hard cock soars out to slap on his stomach.

There wasn’t even time for a kiss, or a I missed you babe, Louis had already sank half of Zayn’s cock into his mouth, moaning at the familiar taste. He bobbed his head for a long time, just adjusting his mouth to the feeling. Zayn had his hands pushed flat on the bed, with his head thrown back bucking his hips every time Louis was pulling up. Louis pulls out with a wet pop, and taps the head of Zayn’s cock on the tip of his tongue. He blinks his blue eyes to the hazel ones, twirling his tongue around the slit, his lips flushed in a deep cherry colour.   
Zayn closes his eyes at that, not bearing to face the glint in Louis’ piercing eyes. The younger boy pushes him back onto the bed, rolling his sweatpants down by the same occasion. Zayn gets the hint, and pulls his top over his shoulders. He winces at the feel of cold jizz sticking to his back, but soon forgets it once Louis is on him with their legs tangling.

“I’ve change my mind” Louis muses, aligning both their erections. “I wanna ride you”

“Fucking hell Lou” Zayn hates it when Louis has control over him like this. But he still takes it and lies flat on the mattress waiting for the rest.

Louis places one leg on each side of his body and uses his hand for leverage. He spreads his legs into a nearly perfect split, stretching his buttcheeks without even having the need to touch them. Zayn’s jaw slacks at this. It wasn’t the first time Louis would ride his cock, but he’d be screwed if he said he didn’t like seeing Louis spread open on top of him, his hole hovering the tip of his shaft standing up like a flagpole.  
Louis lowers down doing all the work. He feels it again, the closeness with Zayn, and the satisfaction of having him inside as well. He bounces up and down and clenches around the length, wanting to feel as much as possible. Zayn doesn’t even do anything, too overwhelmed by it all as Louis processes to slap his ass on his hips.

“Your ass feels so good”

“Yeah, only for you babe” Louis pants, seeking for his own climax. In his haste he pulls back up a bit too much, causing Zayn’s cock to slip out. He blindly searches for the tip but only resumes to slide the length between his crease, making both boys moan. Louis rubs the rim of his hole on the thick erection and presses it back until he feels it pushing back inside.

“ohmy fucking lord” Louis is sitting on Zayn’s pelvis, with his cock settled deep inside him. He circles his hips around and realises too late that Zayn’s load had spilled out of his cock. He feels it dribble down until it forces its way out of his hole. He pulls up, causing more sperm to crash out of him and shuffles backwards.

“Fuck” Zayn is rolling his head from side to side, clearly having lost his mind. “What are you doing?” he asks when Louis lifts both of his legs up and presses them together.

“I haven’t finished, so I’m gonna fuck you”

“Wha….” Zayn was still a virgin. They both knew and Louis would never take that from him. Instead he just pushed Zayn’s legs back until he had perfect sight of his tight hole and brought the head of his cock to it. He circled the tip around the rim of muscles, teasing the pink skin there. 

“Louis” Zayn moans hoarsely. His voice is gone and he must admit he’s a bit scared. “Fuck”

Louis jabs his cock on the same spot, tugging his skin while he’s at it. He cusses and comes in long streaks when Zayn’s hole clenches around his head, giving him a light pressure. Zayn rolls to lie on his front, fucked out and breathless. He feels Louis crowd behind him, pressing a wet kiss between his shoulderblades. He closes his eyes only to rest them, but falls asleep, feeling Louis’ now limp cock press up to the pit of his back.


End file.
